


Tu mi hai gettato nell'abisso

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Accidents, Character Death, Delirium, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando si era reso conto che le cose fra Inoo e Hikaru avevano preso una piega diversa dalla solita vicinanza sul palco o durante i programmi, Yabu aveva come perso il lume della ragione.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Tu mi hai gettato nell'abisso

**_ Tu mi hai gettato nell’abisso _ **

Yabu fissava il vuoto.

Era seduto sul divano di casa ormai da un’ora, senza fare niente.

Pensava, nient’altro.

Pensava a Kei, alla loro apparente lontananza.

Sperava che l’altro avesse capito quello che provava, quello che per lui significava stare insieme.

Sperava che avesse capito che, se lo ignorava quando non erano in casa, non era perché non avesse voglia di stargli vicino, ma semplicemente perché voleva proteggere la loro relazione.

Perché non voleva separarsi da Kei, per nessuna ragione al mondo. Perché non avrebbe permesso che gli venisse portato via.

E invece, evidentemente, aveva fallito.

Il fidanzato non l’aveva presa bene.

Continuava ad andargli vicino, a dire sempre troppo, come se si divertisse a farlo vivere nel terrore che potesse accader loro qualcosa.

Ottenendo il solo risultato da far divenire le sue misure preventive ancora più drastiche, arrivando a respingerlo con decisione ogni qualvolta che gli si avvicinava.

Non gli piaceva farlo. Non gli piaceva averlo così vicino senza poterlo toccare, senza potergli parlare come avrebbe voluto, privandosi di quei contatti che in altri frangenti sarebbero stati naturali.

Ma nemmeno quello era servito.

Ogni tanto Yabu si sorprendeva ad odiare Kei e la sua ostinazione.

Aveva preso atto di quella situazione; o meglio, aveva finto di farlo.

E aveva smesso di gravitargli intorno quando erano davanti alle telecamere, aveva smesso di dire qualsiasi cosa potesse essere considerata inopportuna. Anzi, era più preciso dire che aveva smesso di parlare di lui e, a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario, con lui.

Aveva cominciato a farlo con gli altri.

Una parola, uno sguardo, un contatto fisico. Il tutto corredato da quella lascivia che gli era sempre stata tipica, e che non aveva fatto altro che accentuare.

Lo faceva con chiunque gli capitasse a tiro, e sembrava non importargli il fatto che ogni volta che andava troppo vicino a qualcuno che non fosse lui, Yabu si sentisse come se l’avessero appena pugnalato.

Ma ci aveva fatto l’abitudine, in un modo o nell’altro.

Aveva accettato quella sorta di ribellione, covando la propria gelosia in silenzio, per non dargli la soddisfazione di vederlo cedere al senso di possessione che provava nei suoi confronti.

Poi era entrato in un’altra fase, e Yabu non ce la faceva più a fare finta di niente.

Aveva smesso di fare fanservice con i Seven.

Aveva smesso di fare fanservice con Dai-chan.

Aveva smesso di fare fanservice con Yuya.

Era rimasto solo _lui_.

Quando si era reso conto che le cose fra Inoo e Hikaru avevano preso una piega diversa dalla solita vicinanza sul palco o durante i programmi, Yabu aveva come perso il lume della ragione.

Vedeva il fidanzato avvicinarglisi anche nelle greenroom, fermandosi sempre a parlare con lui, guardandolo con quello sguardo che un tempo era riservato unicamente a lui.

Con quegli occhi che promettevano sempre qualcosa di più, quelli che lui conosceva fin troppo bene, e che altrettanto bene aveva imparato a temere quando non erano rivolti a lui.

Non gliene aveva fatto parola, ancora pensando al proprio orgoglio, senza volergliela dare vinta.

Perché non pensava più che lo facesse per una normale ribellione, per attirare l’attenzione su di sé e sul disagio che provava in quella situazione.

C’era qualcosa di più; Yabu se lo sentiva nelle viscere, senza più riuscire a pensare ad altro.

Guardava Kei e in ogni suo gesto vedeva segno del suo tradimento, segno che c’era qualcosa di diverso in lui, segno che il loro amore era sull’orlo di un baratro, perché il fidanzato era stanco di sottostare alle sue restrizioni ed era andato a cercare altrove le attenzioni di cui aveva bisogno.

Kota non riusciva più a stargli accanto senza che quel pensiero lo assalisse.

Passava intere notti insonni, voltato verso di lui, guardandolo dormire con aria rilassata, e odiandolo perché lui riusciva a dormire in quel modo, sereno, mentre lui non ci riusciva.

Facevano sesso e cercava in qualunque modo di sentirlo più suo, ma era come se gli sfuggisse dalle mani.

Non sopportava più quella situazione.

Non sopportava che Kei lo guardasse come se non avesse niente da nascondere, beffardo, come se credesse che Yabu, preso dal lavoro e dal pensiero che loro due non dovessero fare scoprire la propria relazione, non si fosse accorto di niente.

Lo odiava, perché lo amava troppo per lasciare che qualcun altro lo facesse suo, per lasciare che gli mentisse in quel modo.

Lo odiava, perché sapeva che per averlo di nuovo con sé, per avere ancora la certezza che fosse suo, sarebbe stato disposto a fare _qualsiasi_ cosa.

Qualsiasi cosa per vedere ancora quei sorrisi di Kei rivolti solo a lui.

Qualsiasi cosa per averlo di nuovo vicino.

Qualsiasi cosa perché Yaotome Hikaru sparisse dalla sua vita, perché non gli stesse più vicino, perché non osasse più guardarlo con quegli occhi colmi di desiderio.

Yabu non avrebbe sopportato tutto quello ancora a lungo.

******

Quella mattina Kota aveva meno voglia del solito di andare al lavoro.

Sarebbe voluto rimanere a casa, senza essere costretto a fronteggiare lo sfacelo della sua relazione.

Kei si era svegliato quella mattina allegro come sempre.

Si era spostato verso la sua parte del letto, protendendosi verso di lui per baciarlo sulle labbra.

Yabu ricambiò il bacio con poca convinzione.

Non gli piaceva più baciarlo.

Era come se sentisse sulle sue labbra un sapore che non apparteneva solo a lui.

Quasi lo disgustava.

Gli portava alla mente immagini che non avrebbe voluto vedere.

Le mani di Hikaru sul corpo di Kei.

La bocca sulla sua.

Lui che si muoveva dentro il suo fidanzato, facendolo gemere come solo lui pensava di saper fare.

Con la mente a questi pensieri si era alzato velocemente dal letto, dirigendosi in bagno, chiudendosi violentemente la porta alle spalle.

Aveva dato un pugno contro il muro, poggiandovi poi la fronte contro, come se il freddo del marmo potesse cancellare quelle immagini dalla sua testa.

Ebbe voglia di piangere, ma si trattenne.

Non erano lacrime che avrebbe voluto, o saputo, spiegare.

Non erano lacrime che Kei meritasse, comunque.

Si era recato a lavoro insieme al fidanzato, nonostante tutto, parlandogli solo se interpellato, il giusto perché l’altro non notasse che in lui c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Ora era seduto nella greenroom, durante una pausa dalle registrazioni dello Yan Yan Jump.

Era seduto lontano dagli altri.

Aveva le braccia conserte, e si limitava ad osservare.

Inoo era dall’altra parte della stanza, preso in una discussione con Daiki e Hikaru.

Quest’ultimo era seduto accanto al suo fidanzato.

Lo guardava.

Aveva quei maledetti occhi fissi su di lui.

La sua mano era poggiata accanto a quella di Kei, e di tanto in tanto la spostava andando a sfiorargliela, quasi in un gesto automatico.

Il respiro di Yabu si accelerò.

Avrebbe voluto andare lì vicino, riprendersi Inoo, averlo vicino così come in quel momento ce l’aveva vicino Hikaru.

Avrebbe voluto urlare che lui era _suo_ e di nessun altro.

Che nessuno aveva il diritto di portarglielo via.

Ma non poteva. Perché aveva tracciato i suoi limiti, e non li avrebbe oltrepassati.

Perché sapeva che cosa era giusto fare.

Perché sapeva di non potersela prendere solo con il più piccolo per le attenzioni che rivolgeva all’altro, perché Kei aveva la sua parte di responsabilità per essersele andate a cercare quelle attenzioni.

Fece un respiro profondo, cercando di tranquillizzarsi.

Sentiva che non poteva andare avanti in quel modo.

Sentiva di stare per impazzire.

Di nuovo, gli venne da piangere. Di nuovo, trattenne a stento le lacrime.

Non stava per impazzire. Era già impazzito, e niente ormai l’avrebbe distratto dal pensiero che Inoo gli stava sfuggendo.

E lui non gliel’avrebbe permesso.

Perché per anni l’aveva illuso di essere solo suo, e Yabu era il tipo da proteggere le cose che possedeva.

Fino alla morte.

*****

Era rimasto ad osservarlo a lungo.

Era tardi, la stanza era immersa nel buio, e lui sentiva la pioggia ticchettare contro la finestra, un suono che gli penetrò fin nel cervello, dandogli la chiara percezione del tempo che passava.

Fissava il corpo del fidanzato disteso compostamente sul letto, cercando di decidersi a muoversi.

Lentamente uscì dalla stanza.

Sperava che non avendolo più sotto gli occhi, la nebbia nella sua mente si diradasse.

Ma non sarebbe comunque servito a niente, perché sotto quella nebbia c’era solo il volto di Kei, felice accanto a qualcuno che non era lui.

Sentì la rabbia cominciare a scorrergli nelle vene, fino a che non gli riempì il cuore, fino a quando non gli riempì la testa, fino a che non rimase l’unica cosa a fare da padrona sul suo corpo.

Uscì di casa, senza nemmeno prendere un cappotto.

Così com’era, con solo una maglietta leggera a fargli da scudo contro la pioggia, cominciò a camminare a passo svelto.

Aveva fatto quella strada a piedi centinaia di volte.

Era il suo migliore amico.

Il senso del tradimento si fece più forte dentro di lui.

E l’ultima speranza di tornare sui suoi passi scivolò via, insieme alla pioggia sul suo volto, quella che nascondeva le lacrime che finalmente avevano cominciato a scorrere.

Non c’era nessuno a testimoniarle, non c’era anima viva in giro per le strade di Tokyo, a quell’ora e con quel temporale, e Yabu fu contento così.

Non avrebbe comunque sopportato la vista di altri esseri umani, non in quel momento.

Quando arrivò davanti alla porta di casa di Hikaru, bussò con violenza.

Il ragazzo impiegò del tempo prima di andare ad aprire.

Ma a Yabu non mancava il tempo. Avrebbe aspettato anche tutta la notte se fosse stato necessario.

Non aveva niente da fare, nessun posto dove andare, nessuno che lo aspettasse.

Quando il ragazzo finalmente si presentò alla porta, lo sguardo sul suo volto mostrava un misto di confusione e preoccupazione.

“Yabu! Che cosa è successo, cosa ci fai qui?” gli chiese, con gli occhi sbarrati, scostandosi lievemente per farlo entrare.

Il più grande non si diede peso di rispondere.

Entrò in casa, seguendo l’altro con passo malfermo.

“Ti prendo un asciugamano e dei vestiti asciutti, aspetta” continuò il biondo, facendo per dirigersi verso il bagno, ma venendo fermato subito dalle parole di Kota.

“Non è necessario, Hikaru. Non mi fermerò a lungo” gli disse, e il suo stesso tono di voce fu in grado di spaventarlo.

Era roco, profondo, surreale.

Come se appartenesse ad un’altra persona.

E Yabu pensò che, forse, era davvero così.

Apparteneva ad una persona alla quale era stata portata via l’unica ragione della sua esistenza.

Apparteneva a qualcuno che non aveva più niente da perdere a quel mondo.

Hikaru lo guardò con espressione seria mentre gli si avvicinava, non senza incertezza.

“Yabu, si può sapere che cosa...” iniziò, ma si zittì non appena lo sguardo gli cadde sulla mano dell’altro.

Kota impugnava il manico di un coltello.

Era un normale coltello da carne, con la lama seghettata. Il ragazzo lo stringeva forte, fino a farsi diventare bianche le nocche.

“Che cosa vuoi fare, Kota?” gli chiese il più piccolo, indietreggiando.

L’altro continuava a fissarlo, inespressivo.

Ora che se lo ritrovava di fronte, era disgustato.

Non avrebbe nemmeno meritato il suo tempo, ma non l’avrebbe lasciato vivere.

Non poteva. Non _meritava_ di vivere.

“Non è altro che la tua punizione, Hikaru” gli disse, con tono troppo controllato per il frangente in cui si trovavano.

Il biondo spalancò gli occhi, come rendendosi conto solo in quel momento delle reali intenzioni di Yabu.

“Punizione per cosa? Sei impazzito?” gli chiese, con una nota di indignazione che non riuscì tuttavia a nascondere del tutto il suo terrore.

“Punizione per avermi portato via Kei. Punizione perché me l’hai preso e portato via. Punizione perché non ti posso lasciare vivere, Hikaru. Perché meriti di morire” spiegò, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

“Portarti via Kei? Yabu, che cosa stai dicendo? Io non ti ho portato via nessuno!” cercò di difendersi l’altro, il quale nell’indietreggiare si era ritrovato con la schiena contro il muro, fra il divano e il tavolino.

Kota gli stava di fronte, brandendo il coltello con il braccio allungato in avanti.

“Non prendermi in giro, Hikaru. Non cambia niente a questo punto” sembrò rifletterci per un attimo, poi continuò. “Kei era tutto quello che avevo. E tu te ne sei fregato. Hai idea di quello che ci sia stato fra me e lui? Hai idea di quello che provo, e di come mi sia sentito quando ho visto tutto questo sparire? Hai idea di quello che mi hai fatto?” gli chiese, con il tono di voce che diventava ad ogni frase più alto. Poi sembrò tornare di nuovo calmo. Hikaru lo fissava con gli occhi sbarrati, senza il coraggio di parlare. “Ma ora non ci saranno più problemi. Perché nessuno potrà mai più toccarlo” mormorò, come rivolto a se stesso e non al più piccolo. 

Quest’ultimo parve dimenticarsi momentaneamente del coltello che Yabu teneva ancora stretto in mano e si protese verso di lui.

“Che cosa significa?” chiese, in un filo di voce. “Yabu, che cos’è successo?”

L’altro lo guardò, con aria sorpresa, come se non si aspettasse quella domanda.

Che cosa era successo?

_Kota si avvicinò lentamente al letto._

_Guardò Kei._

_Era così bello quando dormiva. Sembrava così pacifico, così..._ innocente.

_Digrignò i denti al pensiero che in realtà non lo era. Al pensiero che era sporco, al pensiero di quello che gli aveva fatto._

_Gli accarezzò la fronte con un dito, seguendo la linea dello zigomo per poi chinarsi a posargli un bacio sulle labbra._

_A quel punto il più piccolo si era svegliato, con un mugolio assonnato._

_“Ko? Che fai?” gli chiese, guardandolo attraverso gli occhi semichiusi._

_Yabu si era morso un labbro._

_“Ti amo, Kei” mormorò. La mano continuò a scendere giù per la guancia, seguendo il profilo del collo e fermandosi sulla gola._

_Fu a quel punto che strinse._

_Gli occhi di Kei si spalancarono._

_Lui fece perno su quella mano, sovrastando il corpo del fidanzato._

_Strinse, strinse, strinse, senza nemmeno sentire i tentativi di ribellione del ragazzo a quella presa, che si facevano sempre più deboli per la continuata mancanza di aria._

_Poi smise del tutto di muoversi, e Yabu si staccò da lui come se la sua pelle bruciasse._

_Lo guardò di nuovo, affascinato._

_Ora era di nuovo pulito._

_Ora non sarebbe appartenuto a nessun altro._

_Ora Yabu poteva dire di possederlo del tutto, finalmente._

_Perché Kei non era altro che suo._

_Perché la morte era il sigillo finale. Perché li avrebbe legati._

_Per l’eternità._

“Se l’avessi lasciato vivere sarebbe arrivato qualcun altro, Hikaru. Non puoi capire, non potevo permettere che accadesse una cosa del genere. Lui è mio, solo _mio_ ” disse, confusamente, prima di avvicinarsi al biondo con meno decisione di prima.

Lo sguardo inorridito di Hikaru non fece altro che aumentare la sua ira.

“Sei pazzo, Yabu. Non ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto? Io e Kei...” cominciò a dirgli, con il tono di voce permeato dal panico. Il più grande non lo lasciò concludere.

“Tu e Kei niente! Non osare parlare di voi due insieme, non ne hai il diritto!”gridò, sempre più vicino.

Gli era a pochi centimetri di distanza, quando un movimento repentino dell’altro lo distrasse.

Ma non ebbe il tempo di focalizzarsi su quello che aveva fatto, perché sentì un dolore improvviso sulla tempia.

Cadde a terra, mentre il coltello volava lontano da lui.

Con lo sguardo confuso, guardò il più piccolo.

Teneva in mano la lampada che prima era posata sul tavolino, con il bordo inferiore sporco di sangue.

I loro riflessi lavorarono alla medesima velocità, ed entrambi si diressero verso il coltello.

Yabu riuscì a mettere la mano sul manico, mentre quella di Hikaru si posava sopra la sua, tentando di fargli allentare la presa.

Kota cadde nuovamente sul pavimento, trascinandosi dietro anche l’altro.

Le loro mani continuavano a lottare per la supremazia sull’arma, mentre i polsi si contorcevano fino a fare male.

Entrambi spalancarono gli occhi quando si udì il rumore secco della lama che penetrava nella carne.

Hikaru si spostò da sopra Yabu, rotolandogli a fianco senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi.

“Non ho mai sfiorato Kei nemmeno con un dito” sibilò.

Yabu non seppe spiegarsi il perché, ma in quel momento gli credette.

L’orrore si posò come una maschera sul suo volto, mentre sentiva gli occhi che gli si chiudevano, come se quella realizzazione lo avesse fatto sentire improvvisamente troppo stanco per continuare a tenerli aperti.

Non c’era niente fra Hikaru e Kei.

Tutto quello che c’era, era avvenuto nella sua testa.

Rise, isterico, tossendo nel sentire il sangue invadergli la gola e la bocca.

Sentiva chiara la lama contro il costato, dentro il suo corpo, ogni singolo centimetro, ma era come se non riuscisse a provare dolore.

L’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare in quel momento era il corpo di Kei, al fatto che in quel momento era nel loro letto, ormai freddo.

E il pensiero che lo stava per raggiungere lo fece sentire meglio.

Il pensiero che a quel mondo non gli fosse concesso vivere se non viveva anche l’altro.

Che il destino e la morte avevano incatenato i loro nomi, e loro stessi.

Finalmente chiuse gli occhi.

Ora la sua mente poteva riposare.


End file.
